Thank You, Haruhi
by Souzousei
Summary: 'Of course, how many times will you have to remind yourself that she doesn't ever do what you expect' Episode 25/26 recap. Kyo&Har implication.


**Thank You, Haruhi**

An episode 25 and 26 recap.  
>Enjoy!<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>She never had been one for parties, though that had never really made much sense. She was a natural at small talk and listening, appearing interested in all anyone had to say. Her wide eyes were captivating, her smile small and her cheeks ever so elegantly flushed. Her mannerisms allowed nearly anyone to be put as ease and to begin speaking aimlessly in a relaxed fashion.<p>

'_All but yourself.'_

Even so, she had always distanced herself at large functions, heading off to empty tables with her plate of food or a desolate balcony to 'get air'. Unless she had hosting duties, she stuck far from the crowd.

'_Who needs people anyways.'_

It was no different at the Ouran Festival, even with the mishaps that had occurred this year. After her rescue of Tamaki from Éclair's clutches, you would imagine she would be keeping an eye on him.

'_But when has she ever done what you imagine she will do?'_

Her host club duties were over, yet she had stuck around the rest of the festival, helping out with the usual hosting services. Her appearance in the dress had made quite a few heads turn, and more than one squeal in how 'cute' the natural host appeared.

'_She'd have made more money hosting as a female.'_

But as the fair began to wind down, she reverted to her solitary state. Most gave her no passing glance (they'd had too much champagne and wine it seemed) as she wandered through what was left of the dwindling crowd to head to the back exit.

'_You only think you've left without anyone's notice.'_

Kyouya stood up from his seat, closing his laptop noiselessly with one pale finger. By his current calculations, the host club would have enough revenue to hold them off for at least three more of Tamaki's plans. Speaking of which, where was the blond king? Ah, yes, hosting as usual, flashing his perfect smile.

'_Tamaki, you idiot. Do you not yet know that the only woman of worth just walked out those doors?'_

Kyouya placed his laptop in his satchel, stashing it away before calmly pacing quietly over the expansive pathway. A glance at the night sky through the windows and then down at his watch told him it was well past midnight.

'_She hates being up this late.'_

He exited the ballroom, catching sight of the aloof creature that was Haruhi. Her dress almost glowed in the bright moonlight, illuminating her presence.

'_How did you ever think you could hide out here?'_

He took a few noiseless steps towards her, like a cat towards its prey. She simply leaned against the railing, perching where she could watch everything below her. She stood on tiptoes, her height obstructing her from seeing all that she desired.

'_How are you so observant and so oblivious at the same time?'_

Music still poured from the entrance of the balcony and Kyouya's ears could just barely pick up the faint sound of her humming. One of her feet began to tap faintly where she stood on her toes.

'_She only hums when she's alone.'_

Kyouya cleared his throat briefly, smirking when Haruhi jerked her head around in surprise.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai. You startled me." She turned around fully, one hand going back to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"My apologies." His smirk grew slightly more pronounced as he gave a slight bow. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head briefly. Kyouya watched as the tuft of hair slid back off her ear into her eyes.

"What do you need senpai? Is there more cleaning to attend to?" She began to move forward, already working to switch back into host mode. A quick hand caught her shoulder, steadying her movements. She glanced at the pale hand then followed the arm up to his face.

"Senpai?"

"I didn't come out here to make you start cleaning again. As I believe I've already stated, your debt is cleared." It nagged at him that she immediately took his presence as a sign of work.

"Oh. Is there something you needed then?" She glanced up, and Kyouya felt himself falter for one second as he took the time to peer back down into those wide, wide eyes. He shook his head briefly, ridding himself of a slight stupor.

'_Note to self: Keep better tabs on how much champagne you drink at these things…'_

"Nothing of major importance." He dropped his hand from her shoulder, walking past to lean out on the railing. Haruhi stepped back into her former position, joining his side. Kyouya glanced at the petite for a moment before taking his own deep breathe.

"Actually, I came to say.. Thank you." The words tasted funny on his tongue, the words unknown to his lips.

Haruhi was startled.

'_Why does this have to be so shocking?'_

"For Tamaki? I don't know why you're thanking me for that. You helped out as much as-"

"Not for our senseless ring leader, no. That is not why I thank you now." Haruhi was turned towards him, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed as she observed the Shadow King.

"For.. For what you said to my father. I felt it right to thank you for your words. For standing up to him."

'_It's possibly one of the gravest mistakes of your life, but all the same…'_

He watched his hand in the moonlight, moving it through the beams. The black shadows were a stark contrast against the pale skin and the tendons that pulled taught throughout his hand.

'_Shadow King is certainly a suiting name..'_

"I wasn't standing up to your father." She craned her neck, distracting me with her words and movements. "I was just standing up for you."

"There's only a minimal difference between the two." Kyouya propped an elbow up on the cement railing, turning to stare down at the commoner. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask why you did so?"

She peered up in confusion. "Well, someone had to. He slapped you. For no reason at that."

Kyouya shrugged. "He would argue that."

Haruhi snorted. "I don't care what his argument was. It was wrongful of him."

'_If she only knew what calling father 'wrong' could do to her.'_

"You really believe I'm only in this club for a happy feeling?" He felt a grimace pull back his mouth.

"Not exactly. But you're not in it just for relations and monetary gain." She replied matter-of-factly.

"How're you so sure of that?"

"You couldn't have stood this group if there wasn't some… emotional merit involved." Haruhi stated slowly, choosing the words carefully.

"Emotional merit?" Kyouya linked his fingers together.

She shrugged. "They're your friends. The closest ones you have. You might not admit it, but I know that they are."

She was gazing out past the balcony, looking instead into the recesses of her mind. She dug up the words to say what she wanted, calculating his own reactions. He knew this is what was happening as the silence stretched onwards between them.

"Are you my friend?" Kyouya asked curiously.

Haruhi once again gave him a surprised glance. "Do you want me to be?"

'_I thought maybe we already were. I was hoping..'_

"I could deal with a few more level headed friends." He replied with a gentle smile. Haruhi gave a soft smile in return.

Music poured from the doors, changing from a jazzy feel to something more sweet and tangible.

"This is one of my favorites." Haruhi stated offhandedly. She was stopped short when a ghostly hand fell in front of her face. She glanced up at Kyouya, raising a brow.

"Since we're friends and all, would you like to share this dance?" Kyouya smirked as Haruhi's mouth fell slightly.

'_You would imagine she would be used to random encounters after her experiences here."_

She managed to sputter out a mumbled reply, but placed her hand very gently in Kyouya's own.

He tugged her forward, placing a hand on the slight bend of her waist and leading her through the simple steps.

'_Of course, how many times will you have to remind yourself that she doesn't ever do what you expect?'_

They circled around for a few moments in silence, the music flowing smoothly around them. Kyouya lifted his hand, bringing the female into a spin as the music grew fainter. They twirled a moment more till the music was silent once more.

Her hand was still in his, even as they stopped. It was still there as the next song started, and as her eyes bore into his. Softly, ever so softly, he drew her hand closer and very gently placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. His smile was genuine as he pulled back, his tone kind as he breathed the words "Thank you, Haruhi."

She shook her head slightly, coming back to reality. He hand was released and she pulled it back, trembling slightly.

'_Was that reluctance, Haruhi?'_

"Whatever for?"

A crash and a cry for 'Haruhi!' alerted us both to a certain blond teen's entrance.

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you quite alright? I got so distracted with the festivities, and ignored you and I'm so so-"

"It's fine, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi raised a hand to halt the raging teen. "Kyouya-senpai has been keeping me company."

"Mm, mother and daughter bonding time! Oh, I see, my cute girl, I see!" Tamaki swung an arm around her shoulders, redirecting her back towards the entry way. "But it's a mite frigid out here, much too cold in that dress of yours! You should really come back inside before your poor commoner body reacts violently.."

Haruhi shrugged the arm off, grimacing slightly. Kyouya shook his head, actually rolling his eyes.

'_Why did we fight so to save him again?'_

Tamaki ran forward to catch his friends, smiling and laughing as he did so. Kyouya sighed, defeated in understanding this man. With a nudge, Tamaki began to run back to the doors, not paying mind to his friends behind him.

Haruhi sighed, shaking her own head, as she began to walk back to the doorway. A hand jerked her back into a warm body, the hands gentle as they steadied her.

"I was simply thanking you for the dance." The hands gave a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"And for everything else."

He smirked at the odd sound that escaped her then. The smirk continued as he walked away, as he picked up his laptop, and even on his ride home when his father gave a muttered apology upon entering the shared limo.

'_Thank you, Haruhi for all you have unknowingly done.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was just a little gift I felt like writing after seeing 'Life Goes On' reach over 100+ reviews and 250+ favs. Considering it's only one chapter, I was immensely pleased with the reviews. This was just spurned by me feeling like Kyouya should've acknowledged what Haruhi did for him in Episode 25/26.

Review!


End file.
